Do You Hear the People Sing?
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: One-shot. Future Fic. Puck is being deported and the gleeks are there to support him. Song is from Les Miserables. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own _Glee_ or _Les Miserables._ If I did, I would be willing to fight you to the death over Mark Salling.**

**A/N: So, this resulted from a love for _Les Miserables_ and wanting to see _Dear John_... It's Puckleberry! And I just have to say that Puck in an Army uniform would be beyond SEXY. I suggest to the writers of _Glee _that they write a military centric episode just for that ("Citizen Soldier" would be awesome to hear coming out of Will's or Puck's mouth). Please review to tell me what you think!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

"Must you leave me?" Her hand ran down his bare chest as she tried to hold back tears. The ring on her finger sparkled even though it was hard to see her love's face a few inches away in the dark room.

He wiped away the betrayers on her cheek with his thumb as he looked into her big brown eyes, "I will never leave you. I may not be by your side, but I'm still there. I promise you." He kissed her gently, trying to comfort her.

The brunette smiled slightly, "You'll write to me, won't you?" She snuggled into him, enjoying the last few moments she had in his arms.

"Everyday. I expect a novel that I barely understand as a reply for each one." His chuckle was dry and hollow as his arms tightened around her waist.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Then that's what you'll get. Everyone is going to be there tomorrow, you know."

"I know."

"Do you think they'll have a song to sing?"

He kissed her forehead, "Knowing who they are? Most likely." He let go of her with one hand to adjust the blankets around them, "But this night is about us, baby. There's no reason to worry about tomorrow."

She smiled, "It's one in the morning. It is tomorrow." She looked into his hazel eyes, silently laughing at his startled expression. He kissed her again and she whispered, "Sing me to sleep tonight? I love you."

"I love you too." He let her get comfortable in his arms before singing softly into her ear, "Where it began, I can't begin to know when…"

* * *

Rachel's hand clenched her boyfriend's hand as hard as she could as they walked through the New York base. She hated today with a purple passion. She was still a junior in high school when Noah went off to some military school. She remembered how shocked she had been when she first saw him without his Mohawk. They dated for two years before he learned that he was being deported. It had been a hard day, but it also got him to finally admitted that he loved her.

"Rach, you're going to break my hand." Noah laughed and kissed her hair, "Please ease up the pressure and look over there." He pointed to the far side of the room they were in.

Everyone that was in "New Directions" Noah's senior year was there, even Will and Emma Schuster. Rachel's smile immediately tripled in size as she let go of Noah and ran into the throng. She squealed when Mike spun her around, "Noah, make him stop!"

Quinn laughed, "Honey, you could just ask him to put you down yourself." She walked over to Noah and gave him a hug, "How are you holding up?"

He gave her a confident smirk that she immediately saw through, "I'm holding up great, Q. How's married life with Finn?"

"Don't change the subject. If I can see through you, then Rachel undoubtedly will and that will freak her out. She's scared enough as it is."

"So you were the phone calls at two in the morning the past month."

She rolled her eyes, "Most of us were. Now come on and say hi to the rest of the gleeks." Quinn grabbed his arm and dragged him to the group.

Kurt whistled, "You sure know how to work an uniform. Dang."

Rachel laughed at Noah's expression, "Sorry, bestie, he's taken already." She grabbed her man's hand, shaking her head.

Will smiled and shook the soldier's free hand, "Long time, no see."

"We saw him at the wedding just a year ago." Finn looked confused, "It's not that long."

Emma nodded, "It will only get longer with him going overseas." She smiled at Noah, "But it is good to see you again."

"They're lining up in their ranks." Finn looked over at the end of the room, "I guess you need to go."

Rachel bit her lip as she looked up at her love as he hugged the group good bye. She walked with him towards the lines of soldiers, "Do this is really it?"

Noah smiled at her, "And what is this 'it'"

Behind them, Finn started to sing, "Do you hear the people sing?

Singing a song of angry men?"

"Farewell." She looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes, "Cause I don't want it to be it."

Noah kissed her softly, "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it and you'll have letters in the mail every day. I promised you that, didn't I?" He kissed her again.

Finn watched the interaction and hoped that his best friend would come home safely, "It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart

Echoes the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start

When tomorrow comes!"

Rachel broke away and smiled softly, "Yes, you did."

"Will you tell me good bye?" She kissed him without a word.

Will wrapped his arms around his wife and took up the melody, "Will you join in our crusade?

Who will be strong and stand with me?

Beyond the barricadeIs there a world you long to see?"

"Then join in the fight

That will give you the right to be free!" Matt took Mercedes' and Brittany's hands and squeezed them.

Noah pulled away from the kiss, "Rach, love, I have to go. Will you tell me good bye?"

"Come back with your shield, or on it." She smiled slightly as the tears started to run down her cheeks, "Preferably with."

The group supporting the badass of McKinley High harmonized together as the soldier kissed his love one last time, "Do you hear the people sing?

Singing a song of angry men?

It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart

Echoes the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start

When tomorrow comes!"

Rachel watched him join his rank with a proud smile on her face, "Will you give all you can give

So that our banner may advance

Some will fall and some will live

Will you stand up and take your chance?" She joined the rest of the gleeks and leaned against Matt, "The blood of the martyrs

Will water the meadows of France!"

"Do you hear the people sing?

Singing a song of angry men?

It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again!" The troops added their voices to the gleeks as they loaded onto planes. The American flag unfurled in the wind, "When the beating of your heart

Echoes the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start

When tomorrow comes!"

Rachel hugged her friends and left the base. When she got back to her and Noah's Broadway apartment, she immediately found a pen and a piece of paper. She sat at the kitchen table and began to write.

_My life, my love, my fiancé, my Noah…_

He watched New York disappear below him before pulling out a camouflage stationary set out of his bag. Smiling slightly, he wrote:

_Hey future Sexy Mrs. Puckerman…_


End file.
